The Heartless
by FyiXXX
Summary: The Major was traumatized when Kuze was discovered dead. She was changing and he knew it. Now dealt with other problems and a new mission, what can an ex ranger do? MatouxMajorxKuze. This takes place after 2nd Gig.


I hope you'll all like it. I love the Major heheh- so here it goes...But unfortunately I don't own GITS.

This story is written after Ghost in the Shell 2nd gig's last episode. It's mainly a MajorxKuzexBatou thing.

* * *

**The Heartless** :

**Prologue:** Trauma

Report: (This takes place in year 2034 right after the arrest of Gounda, the assassination of Hideo Kuze)

It was cold…

Everything was dark…

I felt as if I couldn't feel anything anymore…

My heart was breaking, it's true. I thought it was a frivolous phrase to describe feelings but…my heart just felt as if it tore into million of miniscule pieces…leaving an empty hole in my cybernetic body…as if it wasn't already empty enough.

Just this year, the man I've been dreaming about, the man I've suffered the same fate with…The only man I could ever love…

Hideo Kuze was dead beneath my feet.

I stood there helpless and dumbstruck even though I had my gun with me, to protect me. It took me a few long seconds to pull myself together. I felt my eyes burning, I waited for tears but they would not come…

Now, I felt I was not the Major everyone seemed to know…

The strong, tenacious, hardheaded yet sensible, invincible, invulnerable Major everyone seemed to recognize and took orders from had vanished.

Memories flashed through my head, it began from the plane crash where our fates began, terrorist organization 'Individual eleven', the television mass suicide where Kuze alone survived, the refugees, the cybernet dive, when the helicopter crashed in Dejima, the missle launch, the arrest of that evil hag Gouda, when I was trapped in the rubble with Kuze, when I was in his arms…and now this…

'Mo…' a raspy voice called.

I gave my rapt attention to everything around me. I held my gun tight. No one…it was me and the dead Kuze in the helicopter.

'Come out!' I ordered with my usual tone coming back to life.

'Mo…' the voice called again. 'Mo…mm…'

I started to panic but I didn't let it show.

'Mo…to…ko…' it called my name this time!

Then it struck me, it was KUZE!

I immediately dropped my gun and rushed to Kuze's aid. I held his head to my chest, a hand to lift his head to meet my eyes. Impossible! I thought he was dead!

True enough, his eyes fluttered open. He was dying and he knew it…but somehow he was fighting for his life to tell me something.

'Kuze…' my voice softened. I managed to bring my free hand to stroke his face, for the last time. 'It's okay, I'm here…'

No matter what, I couldn't take back what's gotten into his veins. Micromachines were devouring him slowly…

No, he can't die yet. Soon the cavalry will arrive and save him!

I came to an abrupt stop as I felt hands holding my free hand. My hand was in both of his. I turned to look at Kuze. He was smiling as if nothing bad happened.

'I…had…been…looking…for you…most…of my life…' the effect was taking over him. His voice was slightly slurred. He squeezed my hand. 'Motoko…I have to…tell you…how much…I love…you…from the…minute…we met…'

'Please Kuze…stop saying things that aren't necessary.' I soothed but no matter how much I ignored those words, I knew they were genuine. And I loved him back.

'It was nice…talking to…you again…in the…warehouse...' he added. 'I just wished…I could…spend…more time…with…you…instead…'

'KUZE STOP IT!' I couldn't stand it. 'You're going to be alright! Don't talk as if everything is going to end.'

He continued to smile. 'What other peaceful way…I could…die than…to be in…your arms…'

'I know…we just met…but I never…got a…chance to…ask…if you felt…the same...way…' he stared lovingly into my eyes. 'Be…strong…Motoko…don't…let anything…else get…in your…way…including me…I love you…Motoko…'

I shivered as he caressed my cheek. My natural reaction was to close my eyes and to enjoy every second of this.

'Kuze…' I was tongue tight but I brought myself to it. 'I don't want you to die, they can fix you Kuze. I know they would!'

Suddenly I snapped back into reality. Hadn't I love this man all this while? I really do, this feeling. What was I doing?

'What the heck, I love you too Kuze.' those were the words that shocked me. This was my first time saying this to someone I really could really do love.

'I love you…' I repeated the words which seemed like a whisper.

Kuze held my chin and our eyes met once more. What was that glinting beneath his eyes? Tears! Tears streamed down both his cheeks. Then, his eyes slowly closed but his smile stayed. His hand fell limp and dropped to the cold steel floor.

'I'll go…on ahead…'

Those were his last words.

'Kuze?' it was hard for me to believe it. I shook his numb body in my arms. 'Kuze?!' I shouted as if he was deaf. Please make him wake up telling me it was an act, a joke!

But he never did…

I hugged his lifeless body and hoped the tears would come. They didn't. The only person I loved was truly dead.

Hah! If only someone from Section 9 were to see me like this! They would think I was replaced with another robot.

Suddenly, I heard soft but stealthy footsteps coming from behind. I turned to find the man who assassinated Kuze holding MY gun I dropped, taking aim at me! He was shivering. Must be after the ordeal of killing Kuze.

But I had no merciful thoughts, the anger swelled in my chest. He killed Kuze! But then again, he's dead. I might as well join him. I heard the gun cork tightened. He was going to pull the trigger any second. I closed my eyes and waited for my time to end.

_Bang!_

I expected pain to come but, nothing came. I opened an eye a fraction and then opened both of them to find a towering shadow looming in front of me. The shadow had his right arm shot.

Batou! No doubt who it was.

My eyes widen. Was he listening to what I told Kuze? Did he listen to our conversation? Was he even leaning against the helicopter door, watching?

Part of his face turned to meet my gaze. He had a weary, angry and surprised look all in one. Weary because of the mission, angry because I jumped off the building alone to save Kuze but surprised as I made no brazen attempt to attack, save or at least shield myself.

And here he was.

The assassin dropped my gun and ran for safety, towards the metal door.

'He's mine.' I hissed at Batou as he was about to run after him.

I leaped from wall to wall and eventually managed to knock the man from the back. I was on top of him now. I grabbed his collared shirt and pinned him against the wall. Then next surprise was how angry I was. I lifted him off the ground until his feet couldn't touch the floor, he was squirming and squealing like a pig, and his face was bleeding. I banged his head against the metal plating.

'By whose orders you're allowed to kill this man Kuze? Was it Gouda? Who are you working for?' these questions do not mean a thing to me. 'ANSWER ME you fool!'

I banged his head into the wall harder this time, almost making a dent. A hand of mine reached for his neck.

'Please…' he began begging. 'I acted under the American Empire's orders. Please give me a chance!'

He began sobbing but that didn't touch me. I punched him in the face with my other hand.

'Did you give Kuze a chance?' I snapped. I was angry now. I felt my body burning with anger deep inside me. 'Did you? Did you spare his life when he hadn't threatened yours? Did you?!'

He floundered for words. He was probably terrified by my anger. I answered for him.

'NO! You didn't! Now die!' I raised my other hand, I flattened it as if it were a blade, if only I had long sharp nails. They would be more effective but then again, it worked! Before I knew it, my hand smashed through his head cleanly. It was as if his whole head exploded! Blood splattered all over my face, hands, body, but I didn't care.

I threw the headless body away from my sight. I managed to catch a glimpse of Batou's reaction. His jaw dropped! He was shocked and nonplussed because of…well who knew what?

'What?' I snapped at the ex-ranger. His stare made me feel uncomfortable.

He shook his head and frowned. 'It's nothing…Major.'

Somehow, I felt he said 'Major' sarcastically but I couldn't care-less. I turned around a little too hastily to avoid any eye contact with Batou. No matter what I felt his eyes boring into my back.

I scooped the lifeless body of Kuze into my arms and headed into the night where many people started turning up. Sirens sounded but they were far too late.

Just too late…

**- Motoko Kusanagi -**

* * *

Yup, something like a diary format. Read and review! If you like it and if I get enough reviews, I might start on the next chapter! This is not a one shot! I think. Hopefully...

Review!!


End file.
